Les avances d'Hermione
by yuna usagi
Summary: Las d'attendre de faire le premier pas, Hermione prend les devant. Histoire sans prétention. une idée, comme ça.


Les Avances de Hermione

Noël approchait. Hermione cherchait toujours sa tenu pour le bal masqué. Elle voulait que Ron la remarque ce soir là. Elle songea parfois qu'il s'en moquait. Harry l'encourageait à lui parler mais ce n'était pas facile. Alors qu'elle regardait ses photos de famille, elle se rappela qui elle était à la ville. Immédiatement elle envoya un hibou à ses parents leur demandant de lui envoyer ses vêtements de jours ordinaires, un trousseau complet. C'était décidé, elle allait revêtir ses vêtements civils.

Quelques jours plus tard, un colis lui parvint. Il comportait un trousseau à maquillages et des vêtements. Ce soir sera t un grand soir, soit heureux, soit le plus triste. Elle resta dans la cour avec son paquet. Harry vint la rejoindre.

- Ca ne vas pas? demanda Harry.

- Si...Et si je manque ma cible.

- Alors ça voudra dire que Ron est un imbécile.

- J'en fait peux être trop.

- Un peu oui. Y'a plus simple en effet. Mais ce n'est pas moi le roi de la bourde qui va te donner des conseilles non?

Le soir venu, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval et s'était mis du noir au yeux, du rouge au lèvre. Elle se disait que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien. "Qui voudrai d'une "madame je sait tout", pensa t telle. Elle mis ses collants voile couleur chair, sa jupe noir qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. Elle pensait tout en remontant sa fermeture à glissière qu'a défaut de surprendre Ron, elle fera certainement parler d'elle. Elle avait remarqué que les sorciers étaient très vieux jeu quand il s'agissait de la mode. Elle mis son tee-shirt noir assez décolleté et surtout moulant. Elle rentra le bas dans sa jupe. Elle était prête. Quand elle vit Parvati Patil dans sa robe rose, Elle tenta de se calmée. Elle savait que Parvati Patil avait aussi des yeux sur Ron. C'était le danger à écarter.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune où l'attendait Harry et Ron. Tout les deux la complimenta sur sa tenue et se rendirent dans la grande Salle. Les tables longeaient le mur pour faire une place à la piste de danse. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les autres élèves ne parlèrent plus que d'elle durant vingt minutes avant l'entrée de Giny. Plusieurs Garçons avaient entrepris de danser avec elle. Elle s'y refusa. Bien entendu, Ron ne figurait pas sur la liste des prétendants à la danse. Le coeur gros, elle sorti dans le parc qui était autorisé jusqu'à minuit aux 6ème et aux 7 ème année. Elle s'assis sur les bancs, et respira un bol d'air. Ron l'avait à peine remarqué.

Ron sorti à son tour et alla rejoindre Hermione. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Ron avait remarqué son changement de style de vêture, mais il n'avait pas encore réalisé que tous ses efforts convergeaient vers lui. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait une drôle de mine.

- Ca va lui demanda-il avant de remarquer qu'elle pleurait.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher

- Tu me trouve comment Ron? dit-elle soudain.

- Ce soir? Ben... Tu t'es vraiment surpassé.

-Je suis le genre de fille avec qui tu aurai voulu sortir?

- Hein?

Elle l'avait emmené vers un endroit plus calme.

- Heu, je ne crois pas qu...

Elle l'avait plaqué contre un arbre pour l'embrasser. Ron surpris, tenta de la repousser.

- Hermione. T'es sûre que ça va?

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air d'un homme aussi perdu qu'inquiet. Cette fois ci elle en était sûre, elle faisait office de Giny. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux puis elle explosa.

- T'es il arrivé un seul instant de penser que j'était un fille moi aussi... Que j'avais envie que tu m'embrasses, que tu fasses un peu attention à moi. T'inquiètes, j'ai compris. Je ne serai jamais que ta bonne copine Hermione. J'ai eu tord de penser que tu pourrait m'aimer.

Se disant, elle rentra en larme dans la chambre des filles. Ron était resté seul sous son arbre, abasourdi et n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Hermione était parti en lui reprochant de ne pas l'aimer. Harry qui avait croisé Hermione vint le voir.

- Que s'est il passé? demanda-il

-Heu... Je ne sais pas trop. Elle m'a embrassé, m'a reproché de ne pas l'aimer et autre chose aussi. Elle avait l'aire en colère.

-Il ne t'es jamais arrivé à l'esprit que cette demoiselle voudrai être plus que ton amie ou ta soeur de coeur?

- Tu veus dire qu'elle serai amoureuse de moi?

- Entre autre.

- Impossible pas une fille comme Hermione. Elle est si intelligente. Je ne peu pas lui plaire.

- L'amour a ses raisons Ron.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait tout ça pour moi?

- Oui.

Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Hermione cette fameuse année où Harry devait participer au tournois des trois sorciers trois ans plus tôt quand il l'avait vue au bras de Viktor Krum . Il n'avait jamais envisager l'hypothèse qu'une fille aussi brillante qu'elle pouvait un jours l'aimer. Il s'était tellement accroché à ce scénario qu'il n'avait pas vu les "gros appelles de phares" qu'elle lui envoyait depuis très longtemps. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hermione avait plusieurs fois montré son affection. Entre les sourires, les compliments, les moments où elle avait pris sa défense. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gaffé avec elle. Il rentra chez les Gryffondore où il demanda à voir Hermione. Les filles hésitaient. Hermione semblait s'être reclus dans son lit. Il était minuit passé quand elle accepta enfin de lui parler. Elle était encore dans sa tenu Moldu, décoiffée, les yeux encore rougie par sa séances de larme. Il lui sécha les larmes et l'embrassa. Surprise, elle lui rendit son baiser.

- Pardon de n'avoir pas compris. Je m'était telle accrocher à l'idée que tu ne voudrais jamais d'un type comme moi que...

- Un type comme toi?

-Un gaffeur multi récidiviste, nulle sur les bords.

- Mais tu es Ron Weasley. Un garçon adorable et gentil, avec un caractère de cochon par moment et ...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry les observait du haut de l'escalier, les enviant un petit peu. N'avait-il pas gâché son histoire avec Chô? Il remonta se coucher. Ce soir là Ni Ron ni Hermione ne retourna se coucher. Tout deux était occupés à rattraper les baiser et les temps de tendresse en retard. Quelque part chez les Gryffondore, une autre fille s'était aussi ouverte au sentiment de l'amour. Giny Weasley avait découvert qui était son Roméo, son héro. Ce soir là, la magie de noël avait opéré.


End file.
